In recent years, one of the more popular cars has been the T-type sports car which has removable roof panels. The panels are generally made out of glass and can be stored in the vehicle when not in use. These panels, while being easy to install and remove, can be bothersome if they are put on and taken off frequently, and can be easily stolen when stored in the automobile, for the vehicles on which these are used usually do not have any hidden storage areas in which the panels can be placed out-of-sight.